James Tiberius
by spurious-verisimilitude
Summary: Oneshot, drabble: a vignette into the family of our hero, character name obviously changed to fit the story ; "What is your name son," he asked...


This is a pointless drabble, it is quite clear what it is inspired from when you read through it.

* * *

Mr. Anthony Watson was a hard working honest respectable wizard, thank you very much, with a respectable job as a clerk in Auror Division of the Ministry of Magic. He had a wife and two kids who he was very proud of, his eldest already at the prestigious Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, as a third year Ravenclaw student.

He had been a muggle born wizard, and his parents had been rather pleased when he had got his own mail from Hogwarts which rather explained all the strange happenings that seemed to occur around him. He just had been glad, as his parents were thinking of calling in exorcists to exorcize any ghosts or demons that might have possessed him. His parents had been shocked when he had confirmed the existence of ghosts in his first mail home from Hogwarts.

His life was nearly perfect, with a very loveable wife, a small but nice home, with his well behaved kids. The only irritation he found in his daily life was due to his muggle raised boss; Harry Potter, who liked to quote Doyle whenever he got the chance to say "It is elementary my dear Watson", he would repeat it as often as he could, and this persiflage was grating on his nerves.

* * *

On this fine day he was on his way to his boss' house to deliver a message, a necessity required by the Potters not connecting themselves to the Floo network. As he arrived near his destination, sedately on a broom (any other means of travel being warded against, surrounding their residence), he noticed a boy, no older than 11 years old, on a broom performing daring tricks, he would swoop, twist and turn like a pro.

As he watched in admiration, the boy continued to do few sharp loops, dives and twists to the effect of flying upside down. He could not stop himself from gasping as the boy dived towards the ground at high speed, he was about to shout out the immobilizing spell, when the boy sharply twisted his broom to skim the surface of the field.

Watson started clapping at the daring display, the flawless execution with which the boy had performed the trick. He shouted out, "What is your name boy?"

"James, sir" the boy replied.

"James Tiberius Potter" he continued.

* * *

Watson did a double take, unable to stop himself from staring at the boy with his jaw nearly on the ground.

The boy obviously used to this response, which undoubtedly seemed to annoy him, assumed an irritated look with a frown adorning his face.

"Yes, I am his son," he stated tersely.

He seemed annoyed by the fact, that everyone seemed to ask if he was the great Harry Potter's son, and how did he like living with a living legend, what sort of a man was he, etc, etc,. It annoyed him to no end, as they seemingly forgot he was a person too, he had feelings too, he was more than just his father's son.

"Er – yes, I already knew that, but I did not know that you were called James Tiberius," Watson said, as his face hung in defeat.

"So he is not just a Sherlock Homes fan," he continued in a soft whisper, hitting his face with his palm. "Really that man is incorrigible, how could he – his own son, nonetheless – doesn't he realize how cruel kids are – then again only muggleborns would get this, it might not even have been noticed if not for the new movie," he rambled. "Oh! My god, He is a nerd," he exclaimed, seemingly happy with his coming to a conclusion.

James raised an eyebrow at the man before him, and took a large step away from the seemingly mad guy.

"Are you related to my Aunt Hermione by any chance?" he enquired in an amused voice.

"Oh, no, no I am not," Watson replied, "I was just surprised by your name that's all"

"Oh! I was named after my grand father," James stated proudly, "he was a good Quidditch player too you know".

"So, why does my name surprise you so much, what does it have to do with muggles?" he enquired of Watson.

"Well… er.. um…" said an obviously embarrassed Watson, "you see there is this famous character of a very famous Muggle show called the Star Trek, where the humans travel to through the stars to search out new life, like space explorers of sorts. The lead role of the captain of the space ship is named…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know he is not really James Tiberius, but it was fun to shape it that way.

The first part was an obtuse parody of Vernon Dursley while the second should be obvious to anyone who saw the new Star Trek Movie or the second trailer (or was it the third?).

This is just a pointless drabble, a day in the life of a random wizard associated with the Potters, giving a glimpse into the family life of H J Potter and his family.

* * *

**Omake: 1**

"…captain of the ship James Tiberius Kirk," Watson said.

"Hmmmm – I wonder if Albus would agree to be Mr. Spock," James pondered out loud.

Watson just palmed his face again…

**Omake: 2**

"…captain of the ship James Tiberius Kirk," Watson said.

"I should get Teddy to become Mr. Spock then…" James pondered, "I wonder who I can convince to act as his Uhura…" with a sly smile on his face.

Note: this Omake obviously refers to the new Star Trek movie which is set in an alternate universe, where Spock and Uhura are involved.

**Omake: 3**

"…captain of the ship James Tiberius Kirk," Watson said.

"Hmmm…. I can use that as an excuse to flirt with multiple girls without getting in trouble with mom…" James pondered.

In a distant cemetery, Snape rolled in his grave at the reincarnation of his arch nemesis, his villain, he-who-stole-lily.


End file.
